


your love will be exorcised

by labanccity



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labanccity/pseuds/labanccity
Summary: nate would go to hell and back for mikey





	your love will be exorcised

**Author's Note:**

> I literally threw this together today, because I got the idea on my walk home. i had shai read over it and that's it! i'm not a religious person but we did a study on the seven deadly sins in my psychology class and i've always found it interesting. 
> 
> title from seven devils by florence and the machine

_ Gluttony _

 

He wants Mikey all to himself. How could he not? Nate knows he’s being selfish. Mikey is the only thing he thinks about. 

 

They’re linemates and best friends, couldn’t possibly get closer. And yet, Nate wants more. 

He wants to consume himself with Mikey until he suffocating. It’s not new. 

 

Tip hosts a party and they go together. 

 

There’s a girl with nice blonde hair and a belly button ring. Nate tries to make conversation but the corner of his eye and the back of his mind are focused on Mikey. He mumbles something about getting a drink and wanders off the find Mikey. The girl looks disappointed but Nate can’t find it in him to care. 

 

It doesn’t take him long to locate Mikey, picking up his location like a sixth sense. He stays plastered to Mikey’s side. Wherever Mikey went, so did Nate. 

 

The party ends up being a drag so Mikey drives homes with Nate and they drink on the roof. They don’t talk about anything important, but Nate can’t help but feel this is how it’s always supposed to be. 

 

The moon shines on Mikey, softening his features. Nate drinks in the picture and he can indulge when there’s no one looking.  

 

_ Greed _

 

The knot in Nate’s stomach gets worse whenever he sees Mikey talk to anyone but him. It’s crazy to think that he’s the only person that can talk to Mikey, but the feeling still overcomes him. 

 

Mikey notices that he’s being weird. 

 

Nate wraps a possessive arm around Mikey’s waist and draws him closer. If Mikey notices anything different about Nate’s demeanor, he doesn’t comment on it. 

 

Mikey launches into a story, a story not involving Nate. 

 

Objectively, he also knows he can’t be mad at Mikey for having other friends. Nate has other friends too but none of them will ever matter like Mikey does.  

 

He doesn’t mean to distance himself from Mikey. It just hurts a lot and Nate isn’t strong enough. 

 

It turns out that being away from Mikey is worse than silently suffering around him. Mikey comes over after not hanging out for three days, a record for them. 

 

“Judi is driving me crazy, can we watch a movie or something.” 

 

Nate wordlessly steps aside and lets Mikey in. He’ll always let him in. 

 

They sit on the couch, too far and Nate spends the entire movie watching Mikey’s face instead.

 

_ Sloth _

 

Mikey meets a girl. 

 

Nate feels sick when he sees them together. Mikey doesn’t seem to notice. 

 

He invites Nate out, with his girlfriend and Nate feels like he’s intruding. Mikey seems really happy and it’s not Nate’s place to ruin it with his own dumb feelings. 

 

He tries to reason with himself,  _ they’re cute _ , he thinks. His internal monologue knows he’s lying.

 

She’s nice enough, but she doesn’t really get Mikey’s humor and doesn’t look good in his clothes. Nate knows he should feel guilty when he purposely makes an inside joke that she won’t get, but the look on Mikey’s face makes it worth it. 

 

They go to another party, but this time Mikey also brings his girlfriend. 

 

It kind of really hurts to see them dancing together so Nate grabs the closest drink and downs it before it hits his tongue. 

 

He keeps drinking and drinking, in the meantime he makes his way back to Mikey as usual. 

  
  


“You hanging out with us is really great,” Mikey comments while she’s in the bathroom one time. 

 

He’s got a dumb grin on when Nate looks over and he knows Mikey is  _ wasted _ . 

 

He opens his mouth to agree but what comes out is “I’m in love with you.”

 

Mikey’s eyes widen and Nate can’t stop as his mouth reels on, “I’m in love with you and this is wrong because you’re with someone but it’s eating me alive.” 

 

Mikey goes to respond, when she comes back from the bathroom and sits back down in Mikey’s space. She can sense the tension, “Is everything okay?” she asks looking back and forth between Mikey and Nate. 

 

Nate feels tears prick his eyes, “I’ve got to get out of here.” 

 

He stands up and Mikey doesn’t stop him. 

  
  


_ Wrath  _

 

Nate gets home and he blacks out. 

 

The next morning, the sun shines through the blinds and his phone ringing wakes him. His head is pounding and he sits up too quickly, feeling nauseous. 

 

He tries to piece together last night as he searches for his phone. It’s Mikey, and the memory hits him like a tidal wave. Fuck, he told Mikey he was in love with him. Nate picks up, but doesn’t get a chance to say anything-

 

“What the fuck Nathan.” Oh god, Mikey sounds mad. “I can’t believe you fucking said that, you had no right to tell me that.”

 

Nate starts to feel anger bubble up in him. “I just told you the truth,” he spits out. It’s his fault but he’ll never admit it. 

 

“Everything was going great until you ruined it.”

 

“ _ I _ ruined it? You made me fall in love with you.” It’s a dumb argument but Nate is close to shaking. 

 

“I can’t control your feelings dude I didn’t do shit.” 

 

“Honestly fuck you Mikey you know exactly what you did.” He hangs up right after because he can’t bear to hear his response. He throws his phone across the room and takes some deep breaths. 

 

He hears Mikey’s text notification but he doesn’t check when he finally retrieves his phone. 

 

Fuck Mikey McLeod. 

 

_ Envy _

 

After that, Nate and Mikey don’t talk for a bit. Yeah they play together, but it’s sloppy and their line gets split up. Nate knows it wrong to care this much. 

 

They don’t hang out after or joke around in the locker room. The guys pick up on it, and Joey pulls him over after a particularly brutal practice and asks if everything is okay. 

 

“Yeah, everything is great,” Nate lies through his teeth. 

 

Joey gives him a look, like he doesn’t believe him and puts his hands up in a small surrender. They enter the locker room and Mikey’s eyes are burning holes through the two of them.

 

Mikey seems to spend more time with his girlfriend now. He posts about her on instagram more, documents their cute dates on snapchat. 

 

Nate knows he shouldn’t but he still tortures himself when he clicks on Mikey’s story. He wishes that were him. 

 

He wishes he never told Mikey anything, so they could continue hanging out. He wants to be with Mikey so bad. 

 

He’s in the car and he hears ‘You Belong With Me’ by Taylor Swift as she sings about how that boy belongs with  _ her.   _ He rolls his eyes and rage punches the stereo to turn it off. It hits a little too close to home. 

 

_ Lust _

 

It’s a Friday when Mikey and his girl break up. Nate isn’t expecting anyone and he startles when he hears a knock on the door. He opens the door to find a very remorseful Mikey McLeod. 

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“I shouldn’t have blamed you-”

 

They start at the same time, and laugh awkwardly. 

 

“You go,” Nate says as he looks down at their feet. 

 

“We broke up.” and that makes Nate’s head snap up and look Mikey in the eye for what feels like weeks. 

 

“Why? I mean- you two seemed strong.”

 

“I didn’t love her,” Mikey blurts looking very intensely into Nate’s eyes now. And. Oh. 

“You didn’t?” Nate’s voice quivers and he hates how nervous Mikey makes him. 

 

“I didn’t. There was always something missing. She didn’t get my jokes- not like you do. And then you, uh, told me that thing that you said, I guess I got mad because I was feeling confused. I guess I started kinda feeling the same way.  She was never you. And I couldn’t not be with anyone who wasn’t you.” Mikey trails off, his cheeks on fire and Nate can’t help himself. 

 

He steps closer, to connect his lips with Mikey, finally. He hears Mikey sigh, and he wraps and arm around Mikey’s waist bringing him in closer. Mikey tangles his hands in Nate’s hair and he swears he hears angels sing. 

 

When they finally break apart, they both breathe heavily and Nate smiles, “So, do you want to come upstairs?” 

 

Mikey smirks and Nate is so fucking into him. 

 

_ Pride  _

 

Things with Mikey are better than Nate ever could have imagined. He feels like he’s on top of the world. 

 

After practice, they out for some lunch and run into Mikey’s ex girlfriend. Her eyes light up when she sees Mikey but the light quickly diminishes when she sees his hand linked with Nate’s. 

 

Nate feels absolutely smug,  _ so this is how it feels _ . He knows he shouldn’t be petty but he deserves this. 

 

“You want the usual babe?” Nate lays on the charm and offers an innocent smile. He knows Mikey’s answer anyway but he wants to revel in her reaction. 

 

They make awkward small talk with her while they wait for their food, and excuse themselves when it comes out. 

 

“You’re a menace you know?” Mikey says once they’ve found a place to sit.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Nate smiles and steals one of Mikey’s fries. 

 

This boy is heavenly.

**Author's Note:**

> the last line is irony. thank you for reading !


End file.
